Nen x Curse x KilluGon!
by OtakuChika
Summary: On Greed Island, Gon is turned female. The two best friends, Bisky, plus one more, head off to see how to change Gon back. Problem? Gon doesn't remember being male. As far as she is concerned, she has always been female. And with Gon and Killua falling in love, will Gon even want to return to being male? To make matters worse, foreign nen is driving her IGGERWARNING
1. Sakura x Fight x Gon

It was another warm day in Greed Island. Killua sighed as he ran damaged hands through his silky white hair. He tried his damndest not to flinch, but somehow, Gon still knew he had hurt himself, forgetting he was injured once again. They really did not have the time to wait around. The Bomber would be coming for them soon.

Killua smirked at the thought. Gon caught the look and gave him one of his own; one easily translated by the former assassin.

Concentrate on healing for now, idiot.

Killua grinned at his best friend sheepishly. Killua glanced down at the awkward attempt Gon made at rewrapping his hands, and they grin at each other. Up ahead on the trail, Bisky glanced back at them, smiling fondly as they trek over the fields towards the entrance of the game. It's Gon's birthday soon, so the children and their mentor will be taking a temporary break from the game to relax.

There won't be a Bomber, or a game to beat, or a guild to avenge. Just them and their cake.

They need this.

*****A Café in Yorknew*****

Killua sat down at the table next to Gon and across from Bisky, cradling a large hot chocolate with whip cream and a lot of chocolate shavings. The heat soothed the pain in his hands slightly, and he reveled in it. The ex- assassin smiles gleefully at the chocolate and ignores the glances (He was becoming so proficient at this he was honestly disappointed and more than a little frightened about what the future might entail) of his best friend and teacher as he rubs his cheek lightly against the cup and sighs blissfully. Beside him, Gon shook his head and laughed mirthfully, his own drink- a sugary treat of a drink- cradled in his hands.

Gon had chosen, unsurprisingly, something new; he chose a smoothie made out of two strange fruits- something called a Gentritus and a Benidote. Apparently they were a rare breed of fruit, as the drink was expensive- something that angered both of the more mature members of their group. Gon of course didn't mind, and on the first sip of his drink, his face lit up, shut down, then lit up and stayed that way.

"How is it?" Killua asked mischievously.

"It's weird, but it's really good. There's a weird taste to it that I've never had before- kind of bitter, I guess, and a lot sweet!" Killua frowned at his friend's explanation and stuck out a hand, pushing down his flush from the proximity of Gon's face to his as his friend hovers and awaits a reaction. As he lifted the glass Gon had dutifully placed in his proffered hand, he struggled against his blush and lifted the glass to his lips, sipping the strange concoction.

"So, so, how is it? Do you like it? Isn't it good?"

"It's sweet..."

"I told you!"

If it is a poison, Killua determined, I don't know it. SHIT, which means I'm not immune! Killua shrugged though after a moment of panicked debate in his mind.

At that moment, their cakes and pies arrive, and the three gamers grin happily. Bisky set aside her traditionally made tea and dug in to her strawberry cheesecake. Killua stared a moment in gleeful awe at the chocolate cheesecake drizzled in chocolate syrup and chocolate chips. Gon's strawberry ice cream cake arrived, a single strawberry in the center and caramel sauce drizzled over the delicious looking cake.

Who would want to poison us anyway?

*****Outside the café*****

Bara watched gleefully as not only the target, but also the target's friend ingested the smoothie. Of course, neither would have been able to tell anything was off for sure; he had soaked his nen into the smoothie before the café served it, completely under the noses of the workers, poisoning the sweet drink.

He was proud of his achievement, and he snuck out the back of the café to slink back into the game to report to Genthru. His friend would be pleased with his success, Bara was sure of that at least.

Arriving in the basement of the mansion, the accomplice sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair before returning to the game. Still, as fun as it is to blow shit (people) up, he wished Genthru was less demanding.

*****With Gon and others*****

The three hunters made their way back into the game and headed straight for their camp.

Upon reaching it, they immediately fell into unconsciousness in the tents Bisky allowed upon mastery of both boys' sleeping habits.

Both could, at any point in the night, hold a rope and dodge attacks.

*****That Night*****

Under cover of darkness, a young girl stole into the camp, a tight clamp on her nen, keeping it tightly suppressed. She settled herself down on a stump near a fire, maintaining her suppressed aura even as she slept that night.

*****Gon's Mind, That night*****A/N: switch to present tense here

Gon slips easily into sleep, but is immediately engulfed in a nightmare. He finds himself on a battlefield with strange bug like creatures larger than he is. All of his friends are around him, dead. He couldn't save them, he wasn't strong—

Gon shoots upright, panting, eyes wide. Killua was by his side in an instant, and the boy was worried.

What could have Gon so worked up?

"You okay?" The ex- assassin questions his best friend. The dark haired boy nods, clutching Killua tightly.

"Nightmare. Everyone dead. Not strong enough…." The preteen trails off, collapsing back into sleep atop his best friend, who, after a beat, grins and wraps his arms around his friends shoulders, pulling him closer.

*****Next Day*****

Bisky was surprised, to say the least, at finding a young girl asleep in their camp in a state of deep, unconscious zetsu.

The girl wakes as Bisky approaches her, leaping up and away from the dangerous feeling one, releasing her zetsu in the process and sending the boys to their feet, rushing out into the clearing outside of their temporarily shared tent.

The young girl straightens from her defensive crouch, bowing.

"Good morning. I apologize for the scare. My name is Sakura Fujitara, and I am here to challenge you to a spar, young ones. I am a fourteen year old hunter- passed last year, the year before your first, I believe. I have heard of you and decided to challenge you. I've heard you are strong. If I, two years you cannot defeat you, then I would like to request training from your teacher. If I win, I would like to be your friend. Are these acceptable terms, teacher- san?" The teen turns to Bisky, who glances at the girl, then her boys, and nods.

"They can always use a good spar. Please be careful however, the blue eyed one has severe burns on his hands." The girl straightens from her bow, brightening considerably.

"Yes ma'am! Also, part of my nen ability is healing. Would you like me to take a look at those hands?" Killua looks to Bisky, who nods. The girl is telling the truth. Killua smiles thankfully while Gon exclaims about how cool that is in the background.

The teen unwraps Killua's hands gently. Upon seeing them, she gasps. She looks up at the pre teen and frowns. "Nen induced?" He nods. "Who did it?" She questions.

"I did, why?" Gon steps forward.

The girl levels a stern stare at the boy. "Because this is the type of thing that ends someone's hunter career. Nen burns to this level are extremely hard to cure, but I can do it." The girl channels her nen to her hands, and green fire flickers to life over them and the fingerless gloves over them. She beckons Gon closer to her. "Can you channel your nen into the fire? It's healing fire. It can heal almost anything outside of illnesses." Gon's eyes widen and he nods.

"Thank you. It speeds up the process greatly to have the nen of the attacker on hand. Speaking of which, why would you attack him? There had better have been a good reason." Gon nods enthusiastically, explaining the events that led up to the state of Killua's hands, his friend and teacher pitching in occasionally.

By the end of the story, Killua's hands were nearly back to normal, and the girl looks smug a moment as they stand, but then she collapses from nen exhaustion. Gon catches her

easily, and a young hunter pushes away his desire to kill and his intense, raging jealousy in favor of examining his hands happily.

After a few hours of letting the girl rest, she awoke. Immediately after lunch, she begins sparring with the boys, tying her long black hair up into a ponytail. She rubbed her freckled tan skin against the slight chill in the air. Her eyes glare at the boys, a piercing, electric shade of blue. Her gloves are tossed aside after being pulled off with her teeth and the boys wait patiently for her to prepare to fight. Her tattered halter top flickers in the chilly wind, all three young hunters shivering. Never give up is emblazoned in gold across the front of the shirt in gold lettering across her relatively large breasts. Bisky stares at her own frowning unhappily at the unfairness of the world.. Sakura's denim jean shorts and knee high black stiletto boots complete her look.

Sakura smoothly slides into a stance that only Killua recognizes. It's an assassination technique. Sakura catches his eye and winks, smiling gently. She won't hurt him. Gon is safe. The teenage girl pulls on the glistening golden bracelet around her wrist and it easily comes off, revealing its true form- a whip. Gon gets his fishing pole and prepares to spar with the girl.

With her legs spread wide and bent beneath her and her whip coiled neatly around herself, the teen crouches, arms bent and tucked in close to her body. As soon as Bisky calls out that they can start, Sakura is off, with as quick a first step as Gon's. She flicks her wrist so that her whip catches the girl hiding in the trees around the waist and yanks her out into the clearing they were training in, sending the new girl sprawling into the dirt. Sakura mutters quietly, but two boys with enhanced senses pick it up.

"Damnit, I knew it. Yuki, what the hell are you doing here?"

The girl- "Yuki" has cropped black hair that looks like she cut it with a hunting knife that has the red and purple highlights. She has on a navy blue crop top on under a black leather vest. She has on fingerless leather gloves as well, and a pair of white skinny jeans, but one side cuts off in a short. She has on black ankle boots, and lurking at her feet is a massive wolf with one red and one gold eye.

"Yuki, what are you doing here?" Sakura demands louder, allowing the girl to actually hear her with hands on her hips.

" Just... messing around." The girl in question responds with a devious smile creeping up her face.

"You didn't!?" Sakura exclaims, stern, angry face quickly turning horrified as the blood drains from her face.

"I did. Him. Or should I say-" she replies smugly, her eyes pointing at Gon.

"No! No, you shouldn't say that, you brat." Sakura exclaims fearfully, but with no small amount of anger.

"Right back at ya sis. See ya." Yuki vanishes back into the woods.

*****Time Skip*****

Now, at nearly sunset, it has been agreed all will be explained the next day. Sakura slinks away from the camp, subtly and slowly suppressing her aura so that when it vanishes, it won't be obvious to the inhabitants of the camp.

She eventually arrives in her destination- Masadora. She spends the next few hours wandering around the town to find good clothing stores.

At one point, some guys tried to pick her up and were sent flying with a well aimed uppercut or a low blow under the belt.

*****Back at Camp*****

While everyone else is sound asleep, including a returned Sakura, Gon could not sleep. He finds himself tossing and turning in his tent, Killua having returned to his own for the night. He was hot, then he was cold. And itchy. Always itchy. Gon broke out in a cold sweat. His body felt on fire, his throat, hips, chest, face, legs, and scalp felt as though they were on fire. He quickly passed out from the pain, but not before curling up into fetal position on an instinct.

Sill curled up, all of Gon's limbs shrunk. His hair grew, flattening and coming down from its extreme, Gravity defying style. His chest and hips expanded. He became a she.


	2. Gon x Change x Girl!

*****Gon*****

When I wake up I noticed that my body no longer hurts. I don't know or remember why it hurt, but I seem to be fine now.

I sit up and see an outfit sitting beside me. I brush a strand of my long black hair behind my ear and smile. Sakura bought these. I can smell her scent all over them.

'Wonder if Killua will like them?' I ask myself. 'Wait why would I care?' I shrug and try to rid myself of the warm feeling low in my stomach.

I stand and quickly shuck my clothing and tie my hair in a high ponytail.

Suddenly I hear struggle going on outside my tent.

"I need to wake him up!" Killua. My stomach flutters. But wait! I glanced at my half naked body. A strangled shriek escapes my throat at the thought of him seeing me.

"Gon! Let me... GO!" Killua shouts.

"Killua, stop!" Sakura shouts.

"Gon!"

"Killua!" I call back. "Don't come in! I'm fine! I just slipped a little. I'm changing so you can't come in!"

"Ok!" I sigh in relief and quickly put on a white sports bra and white sleeveless shirt. "But wait- we're both guys why can't I come in?" I finish pulling my new green denim shorts and green combat boots on.

"What do you mean we're both boys? I am a girl Killua always have been, always will be." I state emerging from my tent, smiling at him. Upon seeing me Killua stops short.

"Wha...? Gon?" He stammers, eyes wide.

"Yeah?" I ask, tilting my head to the side slightly in batting my eyelashes in confusion.

"Definitely Gon." I hear him mutter under his breath.

I gaze at him questioningly but shrug when he shakes his head, saying. "It's nothing."

I walk past him and spot Bisky making breakfast.

Sakura catches my arm and tells me to wait in my tent she has to tell Killua and Bisky something. She says to me that Killua will bring me my food in a few minutes. I nod and go to my tent to sleep in a while longer.

*****Killua*****

"WHY is Gon a girl?!" I hiss at Sakura.

"Nen." She respond simply.

"Really?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yuki's Nen."

"Sakura. give me a straight answer. NOW."I say my eyes losing their light as I slip back into assassin mode.

The two girls shudder.

Suddenly two tan arms wrap around my neck sleepily. I glance to the side coming out of it as I see a half asleep Gon on my shoulder.

"ya okay?" She mumbles. I flush slightly and nod.

'She's so soft now.' I think. "What's up?" I ask her.

"Felt like you were getting mad. I can smell your anger- like cinnamon" She says before conking out on my shoulder. I rearrange her so she is sitting in front of me, head on my lap.

I noticed Bisky and Sakura smiling gently At us causing me to flush and cross my arms indignantly. "What?" I snap.

" Oh, nothing." Bisky responds, her smile turning mischievous.

"Anyway, why is she a girl?" I ask.

" Born one..." Gon tells us in her sleep. " Baka Killua."

I smile fondly down at my best friend turned girl.

Sakura clears her throat and I nod to signal I am listening. She the explains that because of her twin sister Yuki's trickster personality she developed Nen specifically for playing pranks. One of which is the ability to transform anything, on anyone she can see, including gender. The only reason it took so long for her Nen to act up was because Gon is so powerful. Gon apparently would have lasted longer if she hadn't been training with us all day. Yuki also changed Gon's memory to thinking she was always a girl. Which means anything she wouldn't have done as a girl, she can't remember at all.

I take it all in. The boy I love is now a girl?!

Sweet.

I pick up Gon and carry her into her tent, laying down beside her. With Gon's heat and pressure against me, for the first time since I was very young, I slept fully and peacefully.


	3. Gon x Nightmare x Insanity

*****Gon*****

I must be dreaming. I tell myself. I MUST be. I look at my blood encrusted hands, focusing on wiping them off on my jeans rather than looking the gory mess beneath me. I then attempt to wipe the blood from my face only succeeding in smearing the still wet fluid across even more of my face. Only once I am sure I have gotten all the blood off of my face and hands do I dare look down at the brutally mangled corpse beneath me.

"Killua..." I whisper. I gaze into his lifeless blue eyes before bending down and kissing him. "I'm sorry."

I stand and look down at the mess at my feet. Only its face is left in one piece, and even then only barely.

The once long time professional assassin lays at my feet a bloody mess, his intestines strewn across the ground beneath him, a pool of crimson leaking out from around him. His chest is a ripped open cavity within which should be all of his internal organs and yet, all that resides within it are a few broken ribs and other such bones. His spine is shattered, and lays in pieces all around him.

His throat, torn up as it is,exposes his spinal cord. Through the top of his head and his broken skull you can see his brain, also a destroyed lump of pinkish gray material indiscernible from the rest of what were once her precious friend's organs.

His back is torn up as though long claws had raked down it.

His cheeks are just as bad if not worse because you can see his skull and cheekbones through the torn and tattered tendons, muscles and yellowy fat under his skin.

I cover with my mouth with my hand in order to hold down the sobs rising inside of me, but they bubble out anyways.

"Why, Gon? Why did you kill me?" A very familiar voice asks, even though I know that it cannot be possible. But, when I look down, I see that my ears did not deceive me. There was the love of my life, lying on the ground before me, throat torn out, organs strewn about, speaking to me as though I had not killed and eaten most of him.

As he speaks the air hisses through the flaps of skin surrounding the area where his vocal chords live in his throat, the exact spot where I ripped out his throat and I devoured it before ripping out his brain and heart.

"I- I- Killua- I didnt-"

"Yes, you did!" A boy who could very well be my double- only, male, screams at me from a hill before me. "You killed me, you killed them, YOU KILLED US ALL!" As he screams, his body begins to decay until he looks like my dear Killua, but somehow, he is still standing. Ponzu, Pokkle, Leorio, Wing, Kurapika, and everyone else I have met on my journey thus far stumble up to me on broken legs, faces falling off or eyes hanging from sockets.

"Why? Why did you do this?" They mutter.

"No! Stop, please! I swear, I didn't do this!" It's not a lie. I know it. I could never kill any of my friends.

"You did!" Boy me screams.

"No, I DIDN'T!" I scream, leaping over the horde of my dead friends to the boy standing on the hill and punching him in the face, quickly switching to my nails. I claw trenches in his face, rake my claws down his stomach and bury my face in his entrails, ripping them out with my teeth. I sink my sharp canines into his neck and rip it out, then toss the flesh away, tearing deeper into his throat and finally taking his spine in my teeth and jerking my head to snap it.

Suddenly, I see everything I am doing as though I am a bystander. I look like an animal.

"Why?" The zombies surround me again, Killua, myself, and male me leading the charge.

"AHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Gon, wake up!"

 _What? Wake up? I knew it! I am asleep!_

I struggle out of the nightmare and then open my eyes to Killua's electric, worried, sapphire eyes. I lurch my body forward onto him and begin sobbing hysterically.

Killua awkwardly wraps an arm around me, pulling me onto his lap and against him. I curl up in his arms around his neck.

"You're alive..." I whisper, clutching myself closer to him. "Thank God!"

I hear Killua sigh. I feel one hand cautiously stroking my back, the other gently running through my long, silky hair.

I am swiftly within the grip of sleep once more.

...

Killua POV

...

When Gon opens her eyes, I see the panic in them in the brief moment before she glimpse on me, hard. When her eyes look online and she tackles me, it's clear to me that she does not see Sakura or Bisky standing over my shoulder looking down at us worriedly.

I awkwardly wrap my arms around her.

"You're alive!" I hear. "I… I didn't kill…" she breathes, and my eyes widen. What exactly was that nightmare about? I sigh and stroke her back and hair until, literally seconds later she falls asleep again.

I glance up at Bisky and Sakura, noticing their look of pure terror upon their face.

"What?" I demand.

"If she's having nightmares like this, Yuki may have put another type of Nen on Gon- one that, if we don't remove, could drive Gon insane and quite possibly even kill her. If Yuki's

Nen is not removed by the end of the year, it will merge with Gon's until it is impossible to remove." Sakura explains patiently, albeit a bit panicky.

My eyes widen, then the life in them dies- assassin mode. I gently let Gon down then stand up and walk out of the tent.

"I'll be back soon." I say.

"Where are you going?" Bisky asks.

"Answers."

"Ah..." Bisky says, nodding as understanding dawns on her.

In my anger, my electricitic Nen acts up, flickering around me. Bisky and Sakura step back from me.

"Be back soon." Bisky tells me.

"Yeah." I respond.

"Don't kill her, Killua." Sakura begs me.

I look her.

I'm gone.

...


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE-anda small side of rant

Sorry guys, no update on the story. I'm trying to get at least five pages done on this next chap since these have been somewhat short. I have about three done already so the next should be here soon! Just wanted to let you guys know that i updated all three chaps that are out with new,updated versions. There are some things that are very different now. If anyone wants to try and guess at why Gon is having nightmares, you're welcome to. I'll even give a shoutout to you! Thanks for all the positive reviews guys. A shameless guest has left the same review on another of my stories on two different sites. they ay e different people or the same person i don't know but i appreciate the support. For the record, if that guest is reading this, PISS OFF. I'm proud that i'm still a virgin in this day and age, and unfortunately for YOU _I_ am _not_ a faggot. Which by the way actually means bundle of sticks which i really, truly most certainly am not. *The More You Know!*


End file.
